Ensnared
by SkyBlade44
Summary: ":Where's Raf:" be beeped bluntly, bee didn't want all the chit-chat bs. This was businesses. Megatron bared his sharp denta in a smile "You cannot have him yet" he said drawing nearer to the yellow scout. ":what?:" bees damaged vocalizer made a noise close to a growl. "You have come here expecting something...so have I as well." Megatron grinned wider.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my second TFP story. I don't see this pairing too often, I wish there was alot mor though. Se hehe here is chapter 1 of Ensnared. Bee's dialect- : :

Ensnared  
Chapter 1

He was growing impatient, something he rarely did. Where was raf? School had ended and it was 4:00 already. The boy was never late, but the Camero waited. He wouldn't leave and risk just missing raf.

Ten minuets passed and still nothing, bumblebee grew worried. Where the scrap is he? Suddenly there was a screech followed by static as someone hacked into his comlink. He cringed and cursed, the static diminished and then came a voice that made his entire frame tremble.

"Hello, bumblebee." came Megatrons voice from the other end. "It seems as though your having troubles finding your...little friend."

Alarm ran through bumblebees systems, megatron has raf! His engines revved. ":where have you taken him you pile of scrap:" bee said furiously making megatron laugh.

"No need for that kind of language, the boy is unharmed, for now." He chuckled " come to these coordinates or you'll never see him again."

Bee was already speeding down the road,and calling for backup slipped his processors. He was going at this solo. He drove for at least 45 minuets before he turned onto a dirt road that lead into a heavily wooded area, emphasis on heavily. The treetops blocked out the sun except for a few rays that seeped through small gaps in them. He transformed and started walking because the road was unsuitable for his vehicle mode, and then there was no road, nor was there a path. His optics scanned the area, feeling as though someone was watching. He shivered but kept on moving,the coordinates were close and bee turned his helm in the direction to which he had come from only to be met with nothing. He couldn't see the road or the opening he had come from anymore, all as far as his optics could see was darkness. Turning his helm and continuing on he arrived at the coordinates. Where the trees separated and there was a clearing. It was still dark but not as dark as the rest of the forest. More rays were able to seep through the treetops, illuminating the grass that was there in a soft light. Cautiously he stepped into the clearing.

":megatron:" he beeped. Silence met him for several minuets. He looked across the way and suddenly menacing red optics met his own making bee almost squeak in fear. But he kept his composure, he had to get Raf back. Standing his ground he watched as the tyrant came in from the shadows. A slight smirk played upon his scarred lips.

"Ah, you've come, though I was sure your would."

":Where's Raf:" be beeped bluntly, bee didn't want all the chit-chat bullshit. This was businesses. Megatron bared his sharp denta in a smile.

"You cannot have him yet" he said drawing nearer to the yellow scout.

":what!?:" bees damaged vocalizer made a noise close to a growl.

"You have come here expecting something...so have I as well." Megatron grinned wider circling bumblebee, blazing optics eating him alive.

":A trade?:" bee kept his guard up. What is he planning?

"Yes" he smirked. "A trade." A taloned digit slid across the scouts aft making bee jump and whip around. He threw a punch and megatron caught his fist easily. Then dropped it,surprising bee.

":What do you want, I have brought nothing with me:" his optics watched as the Decepticon circled him again before stopping in front of him, inches away. Bee cringed at their size difference. Then, two words were spoke, two words that made the scouts faceplates scorch with heat. Two words that were spoken in a deep, dark, husky tone. Two words.

"Pleasure me" he smirked grasping bees chin in his digits. Bumblebee stumbled back, optics wide and he trembled.

":Never!, You filthy slagging con!:" he spat in disgust shaking his helm. Megatron just chuckled.

"Oh really" megatron laughed coming closer to the autobot. "Because if you choose to refuse what I want, then I can refuse what you want." Bee was torn, the options were not at all in his favor. Please megatron or walk away...without Raf. His morals and pride clashed in his circuits. But Raf, Raf was his friend. And bee was his protector, Raf had family,friends, he didnt deserve to die at the hands of megatron. He dropped his helm and clenched his servos into fists. "Well?"

":F...Fine:" he said with remorse. The tyrant smiled wickedly.

" I knew you'd come around, bee" he purred out the scouts name. Silence overcame them for a long moment untill a soft growl sounded in megatrons vocalizer. Bee stepped closer and dropped to his knees, averting his optics he tapped on megatrons spike panel. Purring again he obliged by letting the panel slide out of the way, the scouts optics widened again at the sheer size of the cons spike. It was the largest he had ever seen. Honestly the only he had seen, for the scout hadn't even seen his own.

It was fully pressurized, tiny beads of light purple transfluid leaked from its tip. Curiously he looked over it, it was grey like the rest of him. With three soft purple lines running along the underside.

"Save it to your processors, it'll last longer" megatrons voice cut bee from his dazed state, and immediately he felt ashamed for looking at the spike so long. Megatron chuckled yet again " carry on" his servos rested on his hips as he waited.  
Bee having absolutely no previous experience on pleasing a mech, had no idea what to do next. Again megatron growled impatiently and he flinched. His trembling digits came up and hooked in his mouth guard. He was nervous, he hadn't pulled it down since megatron damaged his vocalizer. Slowly he pulled at it. With little resistance it came down revealing his mouth adorned with a few scars. With burning faceplates he brought his face closer to megatrons spike. Tentatively he flicked out his glossa and lapped up a bead of transfluid. Surprisingly it wasn't bad, regretfully to him, it was sweet and warm. And somewhere deep inside him, he craved more. His glossa slid across the tip then he sucked on it . Megatron shuddered and bee took this as a good sign. Growing a little more courageous he let the whole head of the warm spike slip into his mouth and swirled his glossa around it.

"Scout." Bumblebee looked up at megatron who was smirking. " look at me as you pleasure me." he purred and raised his optical ridges when he heard the faint sound of bees cooling fans kick on.

Bee scowled, cursing at himself internaly for letting his fans do that. He didnt like this! Did he? Faceplates now a light shade of pink as he did as told. Megatron licked his lips, locking optics with the other, his prey. One of is servos grasped the back bees helm and he slightly thrust forward, sliding at least half of his monstrous spike into the scouts mouth. Bee tried to draw back but the servo on the back of his helm kept him put. He stopped struggling and megatron pulled bees helm back so only the tip was in his mouth. Then pushed his helm forward so it was half way again. He did this a couple more times before he let go seeing as the scout had gotten the point. For bee had placed his servos on either side of megatrons silver thighs and was now bobbing his helm. The was utterly pleasing to megatron and softly he groaned.

Bee bobbed abit faster, optics still locked with megatrons. He relaxed his mouth and slowly took more of megatrons spike into his mouth, coughing as he did so. It was to big, to thick. His mouth was already wide open and he wasn't even close to the base. Megatron began to slowly thrust into bees mouth,pushing in deeper. Despite the strain he sucked harder and let him slide in and out of his mouth. As this went on he became aware...of the uncomfortable strain of his spike against its housing. No! He yelled at himself. How could this be happening?! To make matters worse he also noticed the sensation of his own transfluid running down his thighs. He looked down and flushed with embarrassment. In-between his legs on the ground was a puddle of purple transfluid.

"Bumblebee why have you looked away" Megatron growled and bee looked back up quickly. Sucking harder as if to apologize for disobeying. Megatron groaned again and clenched his denta, he was close. He hadn't known the scout was so good at sucking spike, even if he wasn't experienced. Bee bobbed his head faster and finally the tyrant held his helm still with a servo again. The spike was deep in his throat and Megatron grunted as he overloaded. His fluids filled bees mouth. "Swallow it all bee" he purred.  
The scout did as told to the very last drop then slowly let go of Megatrons spike with a soft pop. Megatron smirked at him. " good boy, now stand"  
Bee froze, if he stood megatron would know how bad he was leaking. He would know how much be had actually liked being forced to pleasure the dirty con. So bumblebee stayed still. Megatron tapped his pedes waiting.

"Now" he ordered.

":I...I can't:" he nervously beeped. Megatron bared his sharp denta.

"Now" he roared. Bee wished he could be offlined at this very moment. But with optics closed and helm down he slowly stood. He suppressed a shiver as more transfluid ran down his thighs.

Instantly megatron knew why the scout didn't want to stand. He couldn't believe that the autobot had become so aroused just by being forced to suck his spike. His spark swelled with delight and he smirked.

":Are you satisfied,can I have Raf now?:" he looked back at Megatron.

"Hmm...no." He chuckled when bee looked taken aback.

":What!:"

"I have not yet had my fill autobot" he spoke in a heavy tone, the next thing bee knew his face was in the grass, his aft was up, and his arms were pinned behind his back. Bee struggled to get up untill he felt megatrons free servo grope his aft. "I think you very much liked pleasuring me, isn't that right" megatron rubbed a digit over bees interfacing panel"

":N-no:" bee bit his lip, trying to ignore the digit. Which was impossible.

"Tsk, lying is not a common trait in autobots" megatron licked the digit and purred at the taste.

":I'm not lying:" bee growled and megatron leaned down. ":What are y-Ah!:" bee moaned as the cons glossa slid along the panel, and he wondered what it would feel like if he opened his port. No, that is wrong! So wrong! What am I thinking! He was pulled from his thoughts from a light nip to his aft.

"Open up for me" megatron growled softly when bee refused and shook his head. " open or I'll tear it open by force." Bee whined and buried his face in the grass, letting it slide open. Megatron stared possessively at the perfect, untouched port. The rim glistened with transfluid in the available low light. Soon it would be all his.

Please leave comments they are greatly welcomed. :3


	2. Ensnared Chapter 2

allllright kiddies here is chapter 2 of ensnared, hotter than last chapter XD enjoy. And please leave comments for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime and or it's characters.

Ensnared Chapter 2

":S-Stop!: Bee gasped when he felt a thick slick glossa trace is port. the plea was ignored though as Megatron slid his glossa in as deep as he could. Bumblebee bit his lip hard keeping a moan. He bit harder and closed his optics for Megatron was now slowly plunging it in and out in an out of his port. Primus! how did something so wrong feel so right. His optics which were shut a few seconds ago now shot open and he looked between his legs, witnessing Megatrons talons trailing along the underside of his spike, causing bee to shiver.

A single digit tip rubbed the slit causing a few beads of transfluid to leak before the decpticon leader wrapped his whole servo around bee spike and pumped it slowly. He also had removed his glossa from bees port and was now pushing in two taloned digits. Megatron groaned as the scouts port clenched around them, he slid them deeper earning a strangled cry from bee. And then he found it. Bees seal. Megatron purred. He wouldn't break it just yet but bee was all his now and with that he added a third digit, now sliding them in and out of bumblebees dripping port hard and fast. The scout couldn't take it anymore!

"A-Ahh!" He moaned, making Megatron growl pridefully at finally getting a pleasures sound from him.

Megatron grinned and plunged his digits into the ports warm velvety heat, his servo pumping bees spike at the same speed. The scout beneath him moaned, louder than before. He was ashamed but that wouldn't stop his body from slowly rocking back each time those sinful talons were thrust into his port. He vented heavily, becoming very heated. Suddenly his systems shut down and he cried out loudly as he overloaded. His port clenched tight around megatrons digits causing a surprised look from the warlord himself. His transfluids shot out, covering the ground underneath him and Megatrons servo.

Megatron smirked and withdrew his digits, also releasing bees spike. Purring deeply he licked the transfluids off his servo, then swiftly turned the scout onto his back. His blazing red optics stared with hunger at the mess of mech bee had become. He leaned down and began to lick away all the transfluids from bees thighs and port. Bumblebee shivered, slowly coming back online. Megatron slid his glossa firmly along bees spike before pulling it into the warm depths of his mouth, and sucking.

He normally didn't do this, for some reason though, bumblebee was the only exception. He purred again, sucking harder, causing the now fully online and alert bee to buck his hips and softly groan. Megatron held down the scouts slim waist and slowly bobbed his helm, careful of his sharp teeth. Bee whimpered with half lidded optics and shamelessly spread his legs. Megatron grinned upon seeing this. Ah yes this mech was his now to do as he pleased. He licked bees spike once more before getting to his servos and knees with the scout underneath him. His spike was now painfully pressurized and leaked beads of transfluid. Locking optics with the scout he lowered his hips, pressing his spikes length to bees port. Bumblebees optics widened and he tried to shut his legs but Megatron nipped his neck.  
"Don't" he growled softly and slowly bee spread them again, Megatrons optics narrowed and he smirked. "Now for that, grind that pretty little port against my spike, scout." Bees fans roared again and his face plates were scorching. The scout shook his helm causing Megatrons smirk to grow. "You don't have a choice, remember"

Bumblebee bit his lip and nodded, so Megatron lowered his hips more. Bee rose his own a little, meeting the length of Megatron spike against his port again. He almost whimpered. It was so hot against his port, and absolutely not in a bad way. Slowly he rolled his hips, beginning a soft grind. Megatron softly growled lustfully, the sound meaning satisfaction, bee took the growl as a command to harder and he fully pressed his port against megatrons spike and ground harder, moaning as he did so. Megatrons mouth kinda opened and a soft groan slipped out as he felt this. Fraggit the scouts inexperience was extremely arousing. Bees port began to slicken, making his action all the more pleasurable. And it was Megatron this time who couldn't control his body as it began grinding down. Bumblebee moaned louder and bucked his hips before grinding his wet port twice as hard. Unbeknownst to him, his own servos gripped Megatrons aft to increase his leverage. Surprising the frag out of Megatron who looked down at the scout to see the most alluring face. Bees optics stared straight into Megatrons, purely filled with lust and desire, his faceplates of scorching hot they were a faint red. His mouth was agape and his glossa slid across his upper lip. Megatron had done it, he had broken the scout. He leaned down to bees audios.

"I've got you now little scout, and after I'm done with you no mech will ever be able to pleasure you as I have" he huskily growled/whispered. Bees only response was a low emitted beep.

Megatron ground down harshly and bee grinded back just as rough. But then he wondered. If this felt good then how would... He shuddered and as megatrons hips withdrew to make another harsh grind, bee angled his hips just right so that the tip of Megatrons spike aligned with his greedy little port that lusted for it.

"O-Oh F-Frag!" He cried out arching his back.

"Ngh!" Megatron grunted and paused for a moment, holding bees hips that still tried to move. It was tight, it felt so fragging good. The hot velvety warmth that had swallowed almost half of his spike was insane, it made his own fans kicked on, full speed. They both softly panted and again they locked optics. Bee shyly wrapped his legs around Megatrons waist and softly tightened. Megatron smirked and gripped his hips. He withdrew his spike and aligned himself with that delicious port again. He slowly began to push in the tip..when suddenly a shot was fired, catching him right in the shoulder.

"Grahh!" He roared and another got him in the shoulder again, sending him back onto his back. Quickly he got to his pedes only to be met with a large fist to the face plates. He stumbled back, crashing into the trees behind him. Bee sat up wide- opticed, out of his daze. Quickly he closed his port and spike panel in time before Arcee came to his side, wheeljack ran to his side also and picked him up.  
"Optimus we've got him!" Arcee and wheeljack called to Optimus who was beating the scrap out of megatron before the tyrant jumped up and transformed, retreating.

A groundbridge opened and they rushed through, when safely in base ratchet cut it. They sat bee down on the medical berth, all with concerned and pitied optics. Bee averted his optics to the ground only to be met with the small human child, Raf. His optics widened.

"Bee! What happened to you, what is that stuff all over you?!" He asked worried. Arcee turned to him.

"He's fine, he just fell in somthing, go sit with Meko and Jack" she almost said as an order, but Raf nodded and left.

Bee just sat there with a blank stare, shocked. ":How...When did you save him?!" The rest looked at him like he was crazy.

"Bumblebee he has been here since this afternoon, he left school early today and we tried to comm you but you wouldn't answer, so Bulk went and picked him up." Arcee informed him.

"Yeah we tried to comm you all day, they kept getting rejected" Bulkhead added.

":But...but, Megatron said he had him, he said if I didn't do what he said he would kill Raf!:" he paused before looking down. Optimus placed a servo on bees shoulder.

"He did not have Raf, the only way we found you was when ratchet detected megatons signal. We all. Apologize that we couldn't find you earlier." He said with a pained expression, and actual expression. Bee only nodded before hopping of the berth and heading to the wash racks to clean the streaks of dried transfluid off his armor.


End file.
